


All That Matters

by ReginaExMachina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaExMachina/pseuds/ReginaExMachina
Summary: Snow has been acting odd towards Regina since Regina and Emma got married. Upon Emma's request, Regina sets out to find out the reason, but the answer turns out to be a lot more than she bargained for.





	1. Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All. I hope you enjoy this. Let me know what you think.

“Honey, I’ve tried, okay? I don’t know what’s wrong with your mother,” Regina partially scowled as she slipped on a diamond earring.

“Well did you do something to her? It’s kinda weird that she was all buddy-buddy with you until the wedding,” Emma crossed her arms over her chest as she watched her wife get ready for dinner. They had dinner with her parents at least once a week since they’d gotten married. _Family traditions_ , Regina had said, _we must have them._

“Not recently,” Regina said with a raised eyebrow, looking all parts the queen she was.

“I just don’t get it…” Emma seemed dejected, so Regina went to her and pulled her into her arms, pecking her lips.

“Why don’t you let me talk to her, mh?” Regina gave her a little smile. “I’ll figure out what’s wrong with Snow.”

“I’d… yeah, I’d really like that.” Emma said with a smile and kissed Regina again.

“Oh, don’t you start, Emma Mills,” she chuckled. “Or we won’t make it for dinner and give Snow a whole new reason to be pissed off.”

Emma laughed, pulling away and brushed some hair away from Regina’s face. “You look beautiful, you know?”

“I do,” Regina raised her eyes, jerked her chin up. “Let’s go.”

 

Dinner with the Charmings had always been a tedious event for Regina, but finally once it was over, she turned her eyes to Emma’s, meeting them for several seconds and then stood up.

“Snow, want to go for a walk?”

“Uh, well I was going to clean this up,” Snow said, avoiding eye contact with her, as she’d been doing all night.

“I can do that,” Emma chirped in, smiling as she started to pick up the dishes from the table.

“I’ll come with you guys,” Henry said, starting to get up, but Regina stopped him with a hand at her shoulder.

“ _You_ ,” Regina smiled, “Need to help your mom with the dishes, so your grandma can get some rest after cooking all this for us, mh?”

“I’ll help too,” Charming said, getting up and helping to carry the dishes to the kitchen, and Regina turned to Snow again with a smile.

“Come on, Snow, get your coat,” Regina said and a few minutes later, they found themselves walking along the street.

“So… what’s up?” Regina asked, trying to break the ice when the other woman refused to say a word.

“Oh, nothing. School is the same as usual… I guess now that you’ve taken over as Mayor, everything’s back to normal.” Snow said, though again, her eyes didn’t meet Regina’s once, she hadn’t even turned to look at her.

“I see… well, Snow, I’ll be honest with you. Something’s wrong, Emma can tell, Henry can tell… and they think it’s something I did, so… can we cut through it and will you tell me what’s wrong?”

“Oh? Nothing is wrong, Regina,” Snow said and put her hands inside the pockets of her coat. “I’ve just been tired.”

“Yeah? Is that why David didn’t say a word during dinner, either? Snow… if something’s going on, you can talk to me, you know that, right?”

“I know, Regina, but there are some things I can’t talk to you about.” Snow pressed her lips together, finally met Regina’s gaze.

“Try me, I’m a great listener, ask Emma.”

Snow chuckled, shaking her head.

“As if Emma was a great conversationalist.”

“She is once you give her an opportunity, so come on, tell me what’s happening.”

“I… I really can’t, Regina, but thanks,” Snow said at last and Regina sighed, and they walked for a while in silence, until they reached a bench by the lake and Regina gestured over to a bench and they sat there.

“What are you doing?” Snow’s eyes widened as Regina put a cigarette up to her lips and lit it, taking a long drag.

“Sharing a secret with you,” Regina pointed at her, “Don’t tell your daughter.”

“Ugh, Regina, that’s disgusting,” Snow wrinkled her nose and slid down the bench away from her. “You’re going to kill yourself.”

“Snow, if your father didn’t kill me, this little cancer stick won’t either.”

“ _You_ killed him,” she narrowed her eyes, and Regina chuckled.

“Technically, it was Sydney.”

“You told him to!”

“I didn’t,” Regina almost smiled, but then shook her head. “You know, Snow, my relationship with your father was complicated, and it was absolutely different than your relationship with him. Or mine with yours. You loved us both, but… I didn’t love him, and he didn’t love me.”

“I know… sorry I brought that up.”

“You didn’t, I did, and I shouldn’t have. Is it still painful, to think about your father? His death?” Regina asked, turning her eyes to Snow as she took another drag.

“Sometimes. I do miss him, I mean, it’s been long enough and all those years we spent under the curse I couldn’t remember him, but the moment it was broken, I could remember it all well.”

“Yes, we had some great days under the curse, didn’t we?” Regina turned to Snow, and upon seeing the woman’s face, she let out a laugh, shaking her head. “I’m kidding, Snow. I’m glad Emma came back and saved you, saved _us all_.”

“I guess you _have_ changed a lot since you met Emma…” Snow gave Regina a little smile.

“I have,” Regina took a drag, “She’s everything to me, Snow. You know that, right? I’ll never send someone to poison her with a snake.”

“Oh not again, Regina, stop that.”

“Sorry, Snow,” the woman became quiet, they both did, until a few minutes later when Snow spoke again.

“I… I know about you and my husband.”

“What do you know about me and your husband?”

“Just cut the crap, Regina, I _know,_ okay?” Snow got up, hands inside her pockets again.

“Just tell me what you know, Snow, okay?” Regina’s voice was even, and she inhaled another drag of smoke.

“The other night, he was asleep and he…” she cleared her throat, “He moaned your name. He _moaned_ your name, Regina.”

Regina sighed.

“And did you talk to him about it?”

“Of course not! But it’s obvious, isn’t it?”

“What’s obvious to you, Snow?” Regina felt like kicking her. If it weren’t because she was her step-daughter, grandmother of her child, _and_ mother-in-law…

“You and Charming, you have a- a thing, and then I started to notice how he looks at you, the way he holds the door open for you, how- just, things, okay?”

“And you really think your husband would sleep with his daughter’s wife? Is that what you’re thinking Snow?”

“Yeah, what else could it be?” Snow was in tears now, and that alone made Regina stop a chuckle from leaving her mouth.

“Snow…” Regina flicked away the cigarette and got up, placing her hands on the woman’s shoulder. “Look at me.”

It took her a few seconds, but at last, Snow set her eyes on her own.

“Good. Nothing. Nothing is happening with Charming and I, okay?”

“Then why does he- Regina, why does he say your name in his sleep? Did you curse him?”

“No, I didn’t curse him, Snow,” Regina let out a sigh and released the woman, crossing an arm over her stomach. “He and I are not sleeping together.”

“And why should I trust you, Regina? You’ve lied about a lot of things before!”

“And as you said earlier, I have changed a lot since I met Emma,” Regina bit her lower lip. “Snow, listen. It’s a bit unfair that it’s your husband moaning my name in his sleep -and also creepy- but it’s unfair that you’re treating me as if I’ve done something wrong, when it’s him the one you should talk to.”

“I’m scared of what he’ll say,” Snow shook her head.

“Believe me, there’s nothing he will say that your hurt your marriage. Everything is fine. Will you talk to him, please? And also, please leave my family out of it?”

“It’s my family too,” Snow interjected, and Regina sighed.

“Stop deflecting, Snow. You need to talk to Charming. Will you do it, so we can end this thing?”

“I’ll… maybe he’ll stop,” Snow tried to produce a smile and Regina sat on the bench again, knees slightly spread, forearms resting on her thighs.

“Come sit, Snow, I need to tell you something.”

Snow did, sitting next to Regina.

“Charming and I… a long time ago, we… fucked. Once. Before you got married.”

“What?!” Snow shot up on the bench.

“Sit. Down. Snow.” Regina looked up at her with a pointed look, and Snow sat down again.

“We had sex, it meant nothing, obviously. I just wanted to… persuade him to stop going after you. I didn’t think he deserved you.”

“What?” Snow tilted her head.

“Well, I _said_ I hated you, but I _did_ love you,” Regina pressed her lips together.

“Regina, you do a lot of weird shit in the name of love, you know that, right?”

“Oh yeah.” Regina snorted.

“So… he,” Snow buried her face in her hands. “I need to go, Regina. I’m sorry.”

“Let’s walk back,” Regina said and they made their way back to the house.

 

“What the hell happened?” Emma asked Regina once they were back at their house, and Regina shook her head. “You guys were worse when you came back from your walk.”

“I’d rather not-” Regina pressed her lips together, and it was like a déjà vu from earlier, except this time Regina was taking off her earrings, instead of putting them on.

“I’d rather yes.” Emma interrupted and sat on the bed.

 “Please don’t sit on the bed with your street clothes, you know I hate it when there’s dirt on the duvet.” Regina sighed.

“And you know I hate it when you avoid your feelings.”

“Damn it, Emma! I don’t want to talk about it, okay? Just leave it alone for now.”

“You know I can’t.”

“Yes, because of your childhood inability to feel at peace when you know someone is upset,” Regina turned her eyes to Emma. “But believe me, I don’t want to talk about it. It was a hundred years ago.”

Emma’s eyes narrowed.

“Fine, I’ll leave it alone for now.”

 

 

“I talked to Regina,” Snow said, sitting on a stool with a cup of tea, it was late.

She heard the wooden stairs creaking as Charming came down to join her a few moments later.

“Yeah, that looked serious. What’d you talk about?” David said as he reached for Snow’s teacup and took a drink of it.

“David… I’ve…” Snow had that scrunched face, the one she made when something was hard for her to talk about. “Heard you moan in your sleep…”

Charming’s eyes narrowed a bit.

“Aaaand… you thought Regina was the best person to talk to about that?” He raised his eyebrows, taking another drink, until Snow pulled the cup away from him and closer to her chest.

“You’ve been moaning her name, David.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, _oh._ ”

“What… what did she tell you?”

“She told me about what happened between the two of you.”

“Oh… Snow, it was- it was a long time ago, and she practically begged me to fu-“

“David!”

“I’m sorry, it’s how it happened.”

Snow closed her eyes.

“Fine. Tell me what happened.”

“Snow, are you-”

“Fucking talk, David.”

“Fine, fine,” He raised his hands in front of him, and after grabbing a beer from the fridge, he sat in front of his wife.

“She appeared out of nowhere in the woods,” David started, “Before- before you and I got married. She said some speech about having your heart, that we’d never have a happy ending…”

Snow listened.

“And I pulled out my sword, but she made it fly away as usual,” he rolled his eyes. “Then she came on to me… and… Snow, I’m sorry, I really am, but we weren’t married, and she-“

“She was my step mother, who was trying to kill me at the time!”

“Yes, but…” he raised a hand cautiously. “Have you _seen_ her?”

“I… yeah I have,” Snow craned her neck a little.

“It’s… look, I can’t help it, Snow. Sometimes I have dreams, and… there’s nothing I can do about them, I’m so sorry I hurt you.”

“I guess I would have liked to have known, David, but neither you, nor she told me.”

“Because, what for?” David sighed, glancing at the empty dining table that had been full earlier. “We’re happy, our daughter’s happy…”

“You slept with your daughter’s wife, and you didn’t think that was important to tell Emma?”

“Oh no,” David shook his head. “It was a thousand years ago, and it’s in the past.”

“Is it?”

“It is, Snow. I love you.”

After some moments, Snow finally sighed and leaned over, pecking his lips.

“Okay.”

“Okay, let’s go to bed.”

Snow nodded and got off her stool, turning off the lights and they walked upstairs hand in hand.

 

 

                Regina hadn’t slept a wink, and it was almost four in the morning.

She was sitting in the living room in front of the fire and let out a breath as she glanced around her home. There were pictures of Emma, Henry and her all over the place.

She would have done well not to have said anything to Snow and let her be broody until whatever the hell was going on with Charming passed.

But no. She had to go and tell her, listening to her conscience like heroes did. And of course, now she’d probably have to tell Emma; Snow wasn’t the best at keeping things to herself.

And it would get awkward, cringe-worthy, and perhaps even a bit traumatizing for her wife. She didn’t want Emma to find out. She had to do something about it. With that resolution, she got up from the couch and went to her study. She may as well start getting some work done.

All that day the thoughts clouded her, though, thoughts about Charming, and Snow, and Emma, and about her old self. There were so many things she wished she hadn’t done, and a lot of them had to do with sleeping with whomever she could to try and fill that void that had been ever-present in her chest. If she made a list of her lovers, she wasn’t sure she could finish it without a memory spell.

 

The same was true for Snow; despite Regina having spent a very, very large portion of her life trying to kill her, or separating her from her daughter -now in more ways than one- there was something different stirring in her chest. Something she couldn’t, or maybe didn’t want to understand.

She was self-conscious enough to know that what she felt wasn’t always what was true, and old enough to understand that the reason she hadn’t killed Regina when she’d had the chance all those times in the past wasn’t out of the goodness of her heart. She had always sought the Queen’s approval. She supposed she could say she approved of Charming now.

Alas, there were no psychologists in the Enchanted Forest, just spells, good ones, evil ones, self-serving ones, and… hope.

She had always hoped Regina would come to her senses, and when she had, her stepmother had also come into the realization that she had fallen head over heels in love with Emma, her step-grand-daughter.

It was a mess. Their entire family tree was a mess, and there were times when Snow wished Regina could simply fuck off and leave them all alone at long last, but… the mere notion of Regina being far away terrified her, and made her sad.

Snow didn’t know why. Maybe she didn’t want to know either.

But the truth was that Regina had now sexually approved of both her husband and her daughter, and she didn’t know how she felt about that. Well, about Emma… she couldn’t lie and say her maternal instincts were strong, or that she’d even know how to feel about it; she hadn’t watched Emma grow up, that was the truth. Her feelings towards her daughter were different than the feelings baby Neil awoke in her.

Though she couldn’t tell if Emma’s feelings for her were any different than the feelings Snow herself felt for Regina. Despite their tortuous past, Regina had practically raised her as she became a young woman, and Snow had looked up to her for a long time.

It was all too confusing, and then another feeling started to creep up; jealousy. Snow found herself jealous of Regina, having slept with her husband, jealous of her _husband_ having slept with Regina, and maybe a bit jealous of her daughter, too. Maybe. It wasn’t a good place to be.

 _Why does everyone deserve that kind of attention from Regina, except me?_ The question crept in her mind like a snake ready to devour the sheepskin of her defense mechanisms.

“Looking a bit serious today, Miss Blanchard,” she heard that cool voice from behind and she turned to see Regina standing there, a smile on her face.

“Hey Regina, what’s up?” Snow said as she got up from the bench, she had been sitting outside eating her lunch.

“I just came to see how you are… after our talk. And to ask you not to tell Emma.”

“Hey, it’s fine, I won’t tell her.”

“Oh good,” Regina smiled, sat next to Snow again. “Did you talk to David?”

“Yeah, I did, everything’s fine now.”

“You don’t seem to be fine,” Regina sighed. “Snow, it was a long time ago, and-”

“I wanted you too.”

“What?” Regina turned to face Snow fully.

“I wanted you, growing up, I wanted to be like you, that’s why I could never kill you, or punish you for everything you did to me.”

“Okay, Snow,” Regina raised a hand slightly, “There’s an enormous difference between wanting someone and wanting to _be_ someone…”

“Yes, but it’s possible to want both,” Snow lowered her eyes, and Regina rubbed her forehead, wishing she had never brought any of this up in the first place.

“Snow… you were so little when I met you… I- I’m so sorry, but…” Regina crossed her arms uncomfortably, “I don’t- I don’t know what to say to this.”

Regina had never looked distressed, if her face was anything to go by now.

“Look just- I’m sorry, Snow, I need to go.”

“Regina, ple-“ her words were cut off by a cloud of purple smoke invading the spot where Regina had stood.

Snow buried her face in her hands and allowed herself to cry for a moment; then she got up and wiped the tears away. Her daughter was happy, her husband was happy, her grandkid was happy, Regina was happy. She supposed that was all that mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the resolution. <3

                “Oh, hey Emma,” Snow smiled at her daughter, though she couldn’t help to feel the slight burn of shame across her cheeks.

“Hey mom, what’s up?” Emma narrowed her eyes, after all, she had always had that special gift of being able to tell when something was off, when someone wasn’t telling the truth, and the more she thought about it, the more she knew that something was completely not okay with Regina and her mom… well, besides the usual snippets of those ages-old grudges.

“Oh, not much, Emma, just,” Snow gave a small shrug, “Grading some tests. You?”

“I just got done planning our next family vacation, buuut… Regina has to take a look, you know how she is,” the blonde shrugged. “I keep telling her out of the two of us, I’ve had the most experience out in the _real world_ , but she insists that book smarts are just as good as street smarts, so… I guess?”

“Oh, that’s really nice, where are you going?” Snow lifted her teacup, she had been sitting at the table, a stack of papers in front of her when Emma had walked in.

“Antigua!” Emma grinned.

“Not that you’ll need much street smarts there,” Snow smiled at her daughter.

“What can I say? I married well,” Emma chuckled and Snow tilted her head. Her daughter hadn’t even been married for a year yet and Regina was already rubbing off on her.

“You did…” Snow said, pensive, and Emma narrowed her eyes.

“Okay, I’m just gonna go right out and ask. What the hell is going on with you and Regina, mom?” Emma asked, tilting her head. “She’s already coming up with some excuse to miss our next dinner this morning, and you already cancelled so… spill.”

“It’s nothing, Emma, really,” Snow sighed, looking at her daughter for a moment before turning back to her tests, gripping her red pen tighter, as if to emphasize the point that she was done talking about the subject.

“It’s something,” Emma said, “I’d prefer that you tell me, because Regina can’t keep a secret, you know that.”

“Well, if you ask her, neither can I,” Snow snorted softly and marked a test.

“Come on, mom, just tell me. At least give me a clue.”

“Emma,” Snow tilted her head, “I already told you, everything’s fine.”

“Fine,” Emma, at last, gave up with her mother, knowing she wouldn’t get anything out of her.

 

                “I talked to my mom,” Emma said, making it a point to make her voice sound stern, her arms crossed over her chest, leather jacket slightly parted, a leg jutting out.

Under normal circumstances, Regina would have pulled her against her and kissed the brat out of her, but instead, she looked at the floor, sat herself down on the bed, her own dress jacket beside her.

“You’re getting dirt on the bed,” Emma raised an eyebrow and Regina stood up at once, sighed, grabbed the black jacket and hung it over the back of a chair.

“Emma… I made up my mind to talk to you about, mostly because… you deserve to know, and...” she shook her head. Fucking Snow always getting her into trouble, even now. “I’m having a hard time coping with it, too.”

“What’s so hard about it?” Emma’s voice became softer, whatever it was, it seemed Regina was affected, an odd thing to see.

“What do you mean what’s so hard about it? Your mom- my step-daughter _and_ mother in law telling me something like that? I mean…” her eyebrows did that adorable thing that made Emma want to cuddle Regina into oblivion.

“Well, exactly how did she say it to you that it’s so bad?” Emma tilted her head.

“She told me first that she wanted me, and then that she wanted to _be_ me, and I-I told her, Emma, that those were two very different things, but she confirmed that she wanted both, and something about that being the reason she could never bring herself to kill me or punish me. Look, I’m sorry I just poofed away in a cloud of smoke, but I didn’t know what to say.”

“…uh…”

“I mean, she was so little when I met her, Emma. I wanted to mother her, despite… all that happened,” Regina shook her head, “I wanted to learn to be her mom, but Leopold would not have that. My soiled hands touch what his precious Ava made?” Regina snorted, threw her chin up, shaking her head.

Emma approached her, taking Regina’s hands in her own and kissed the back of each.

“Your hands are perfect, and…” Emma’s face scrunched for some moments. “She- she wanted you? That’s why she’s been acting jealous.”

“No, that- that was about David,” Regina sighed, shaking her head. “Did she tell you about that, too, Emma?”

“Oh yeah, she told me everything,” Emma assured, and Regina sighed, of course she did, Snow was a damn snitch like always, must be ingrained somehow in her genetic make up.

“And didn’t you think it was unfair?” Regina crossed her arms under her breasts, began to pace, her heels clicking along their wooden floor.

“Oh, yeah, totally.” Emma nodded.

“If your damn daddy’s moaning my name in his sleep, why should _I_ get the cold shoulder,” Regina side-glared towards the general direction of the Charming household, somewhere on the other end of town.

“What?”

“He wasn’t even that great of a lover to make him _that_ memorable,” Regina huffed, turning to Emma. “I’ve had _much_ better.”

“Ew. Regina, no,” Emma shook her head, raised a hand as if it could shield the mild trauma slowly being generated in her psyche.

“Well, it’s the truth! I had to hand-hold your mother through that piece of information all for what? So she could tell me _she’s_ jealous! Of David, _and_ you. What the hell, right?”

“And… you didn’t think it was important to tell me you slept with _my dad_ before we got married?” Emma raised both arms.

“Oh, honey,” Regina shook her head, “It was before your parents were married, you weren’t even a _thought_ in their mind yet.”

“Still!” Emma glared.

“What do you want me to say, Emma? I’m ashamed of it,” Regina looked away. “Also, I thought you said I have perfect hands, that means you weren’t mad.”

“Well, I just need time to process all this, okay?” Emma crossed her arms now, and Regina turned to look at her again slowly.

“I thought Snow told you…”

“I- no, she didn’t, I’m sorry, Gina, but-”

“Emma…” Regina let out a frustrated sigh, then shook her head. “No matter, I was going to tell you tonight anyway. I just would have had more… tact.”

“There’s no way to sugarcoat the fact that you slept with my dad and my mother wants you,” Emma groaned, flopped down on a chair, then looked up at her wife. “Regina, you have to talk to my mom.”

“Again?” Regina raised both eyebrows. “No thanks.”

“Regina…”

“Fine, Emma, but why do _I_ have to fix this? It’s not like it’s my fault I look like this and everyone wants to make this body their wonderland,” she smirked and easy smirk, and when Emma chuckled, Regina felt easier.

“Ewww…” Emma groaned, head thrown back like a teenager throwing a tantrum. “I just want everything to be back to normal before we go to Antigua.”

Regina finally removed her heels and continued to undress. “I’ll try.”

“Thank you,” Emma gave her one of those rare genuine smiles and Regina returned it, unbuttoned the last button of her blouse and threw her shoulders back, the silk slipping right off her shoulders as she walked towards Emma.

“No, no, Regina,” she stood up, shook her head again.

“What? Too soon? Is this about your parents?”

“Oh yeah,” Emma nodded, shook her head, nodded again. “Whatever, I’m gonna check on the kid.”

Regina watched her leave and let out another groan.

“Damn it, Snow!”

She buttoned up her blouse again, put on her jacket and soon, a cloud of purple smoke surrounded her.

 

 

                “Regina!” Snow cried out, surprised as the woman appeared in front of her, _them_ , already in bed.

“Surprise, get out of bed, both of you, we need to talk.”

“What’s wrong? Is Emma alright?” Charming asked, looking ready for a fight already.

“No, you big idiot,” Regina glared at him. “You need to stop moaning my name in bed, got it? You have a perfectly wonderful wife and I’m married to your daughter.”

“Uh-oh-uh-”

“Just nod, shepherd,” Regina narrowed her head, satisfied when the man finally nodded.

“And you, Snow. Look, it’s been complicated between us over the decades and there were high emotions and a lot of different things that we probably should, but will never talk about,” Regina sat at the foot of the bed and sighed, crossing a leg over the other. She was still barefoot. “But believe me, that’s all it is, you just need to find a way to release some of that tension. Most of our lives you and I escalated and escalated to something that never came to fruition, and of course you need closure for that. See the cricket, do web therapy, I’ll help in any way I can.”

“O…kay…” Snow tilted her head, a slight frown on her face. “I-Do you really think that?”

“Oh yes, I do think that, Snow,” Regina nodded again. “So… are we all good here?”

“Yeah,” Snow said, though a bit skeptical, and David nodded as well.

“Good, good night.”

 

                “Where did you go?” Emma said, she was already in bed by the time Regina got back.

“To talk to your mother, and your father,” Regina sighed, had no patience anymore for her nightly routine, so she created it with the flick of a wrist and, finally in her slip, got into bed and curled up next to Emma. “I can’t wait to get out of here for a few days.”

“What did you tell them?” Emma’s arms went around her wife, bringing her closer.

“I told your dad to get it together, and sent your mother to therapy.”

Emma raised both eyebrows.

“Really? Just like that?”

“Well, I _am_ their elder,” Regina smirked, “And their queen.”

“Mm,” Emma hummed. “Yes you are.”

“And yours,” Regina winked.

“Good night, your Majesty.”

“Good night, sweet Princess.”


End file.
